Teenage Dream
by FlowingCreativity14
Summary: When Spock's two adopted sisters board the Enterprise, Chekov falls for one of them.  But will space pirates ruin there blossoming romance?  Please read and comment!


_ZAP!_

The blast from Captain James Tiberius Kirk's phaser lit up the jail cell that was holding the scared and beautiful Androdian queen, Princess Andrea, inside. She was being held captive by a small band of fugitive space pirates on some tiny planet near Pluto. As any self-respecting group of space pirates would do, the small group held Princess Andrea captive in a dirty jail cell for a couple hundred credits in exchange for her life. And as any self-respecting Kirk would do, he decided to answer her distress call instead of heading to Vulcan to pick up two members of Spock's family who were going to be the two new ensigns for the Enterprise that day. He really did have more "balls than brains" as Bones, or Dr. Leonard McCoy, always said.

Kirk had shot the lock off of the cell and rushed in to comfort the trembling queen. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were icy blue, a color that reflected the landscape of her home planet, Androdia, perfectly; barren and frozen, the place was just barely tolerable, with less than 500 million inhabitants. She wore an expression of sheer terror on her thin face, and her flowing, sparkling dress cascaded down to the floor like a waterfall of smooth, snowy white silk. Her polar bear fur boots (a gift from her father after a visit to Earth) glistened in the thin light from Kirk's communicator that was strapped onto his belt.

Kirk sat next to the gleaming beauty that was Princess Andrea and held her in his arms. He scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking of a way to get her onto the Enterprise safely without causing a fight. He glanced at a beam of light that seemed to be nearing from the cell's tiny window.

"Let's hurry up and get the hell outta here. The pirates probably heard that and are coming to check on you now," he said as he grasped her hand tightly in his.

The Princess looked up into his eyes and blushed, but quickly gathered herself and raced out of the cell with Kirk. They both ran silently down the narrow corridor until they were out of the large, metal building that had held the Princess just moments before.

"Kirk to Enterprise," he began into his communicator, looking around wildly for any glimpses of pirates,

"I have Princess Andrea and I think it's time we leave this freezing rock of a planet and escort her safely back to Androdia. Scotty, beam me up!"

Within seconds, a whirl of color surrounded the two and they were finally aboard the Enterprise.

Scotty relaxed as he always did after a successful beaming and then slapped high fives with Kirk as he left the platform with the Princess.

"An' who might you be," Scotty slowly said in his best suave and smooth Scottish voice as the Princess came into his view.

She looked at him surprisingly and smiled.

"Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Scotty. My name is Princess Andrea, the heir to the throne of Androdia, my beautiful, and very cold, home planet."

Scotty got up from his control chair and shook her hand.

"My, my, my! Well aren't you the prettiest thing for me eyes to ever gaze upon! The name's Scott, Montgomery Scott. But you can just call me Scotty as everyone else on this God forsaken ship calls me."

The Princess smiled sweetly as Scotty kissed her hand.

"Alright Romeo, we get it. Now, can you please excuse us _Mr. Scott_? I've gotta get this fine Princess back to Androdia before the day ends. Remember, the new ensigns are coming today."

Scotty jokingly rolled his eyes and let go of the Princess's hand.

"Aye captain."

Kirk nodded, grabbed Princess Andrea's hand in his and walked her up to the bridge.

ζ ζ ζ

After the Princess was safely back on her home planet- and after a long passionate goodbye kiss from Kirk (as he gave all his women guests before leaving)- the U.S.S Enterprise warped to Saturn, where Spock's two younger sisters (who had been adopted at a young age from Earth) were living peacefully with their father, Sarek. Spock had been as happy as an unemotional Vulcan could be about seeing his sisters after 5 long years. The two girls' names were Starla, who was 17 and SaRay, who was 16. They were both quite different from their brother, Spock, but also quite similar. They both enlisted in Starfleet Academy because of Spock, and they had been granted the opportunity to become ensigns and join the crew of the Enterprise for the day.

After landing, Kirk retrieved the two ecstatic girls from their home and took off back into deep space. On board the ship, all the crew members gathered around the two teenage girls in their blue Starfleet dresses and shook hands.

SaRay explained that she wanted to join the academy because of her brother and sister, but not because she liked space. In fact, she hated the idea of being in space altogether. This wasn't the best fear to have while flying aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, but Bones seemed to cope with it fairly well. He was just glad that he wasn't the only one on board with the same problem.

Starla seemed very excited and she hugged everyone, including a surprised Nyota Uhura, especially tight. Everyone seemed happy that they were there, and even Scotty came down to the bridge to celebrate with some Scotch, even though the girls weren't at the legal age yet.

"Hey! How are you girls? You seem like you cannae hold back your anxiety much longer! The name's Scott, but you can jus' call me Scotty," he said with a smile on his face and a glass of Scotch in his hand.

A young, smooth-looking Asian man came out from behind the Scotsman and nodded approvingly at the girls.

"And I'm Hikaru Sulu, one of the Enterprises top pilots. And this is one of our top 'pilots in training,'" he gestured over to a bright-faced boy standing behind him.

The boy was still so young, with curly light brown locks of hair that bounced up and down as he walked. His eyes were deep and soulful, seeming like they were so knowledgeable for such a young boy to posses. His face was round, his skin fair, and he was quite skinny, with a yellow crew jacket covering up his scrawny chest.

"My name'z Pavel Chekov. I'm an ensign here aboard ze Enterprise and I can help you two out vith…um…uh…" Chekov paused and stared into the faces of the girls he was talking to. An awkward silence filled the room as he just stared at the two beautiful creatures standing silently in the middle of the room.

Sulu nudged him lightly, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh my, I'm, um, sorry for zat. Zis is just quite an amazing opportunity for you both and I'm just so happy zat you are going to be joining us! I can't wait to um, get to know you…" Chekov smiled innocently.

The girls just stared back at him as if he had three heads. Chekov blushed. _Oh shit. That was so stupid of me!_ The girls both nodded lightly and then turned to their brother who was standing beside Kirk.

"Spock!"

They both hugged their brother tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Spock smiled (for one of the first times ever around the crew) and hugged them both back.

"I've missed you both so much. The probability that we would once again see each other was very slim, but here we are together once again- As a family. Starla and SaRay, I'm so glad to see you two healthy and as fresh-faced as ever. I see you've met the crew."

Spock glanced sharply at Scotty who wasn't exactly setting the best example for the two young girls with a large bottle of Scotch that he was taking huge swigs from in his hand. He noticed Spock and quickly set the bottle down, looking embarrassed.

"And we've missed you just as much brother!" said Starla.

Chekov blinked in astonishment. Her voice sounded as smooth and rich as silk, yet her eyes were soft and doe-like, seeming to welcome in wondering eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her until she caught his eye and shyly turned her head away. Chekov felt the strangest feeling of longing within his heart that he had never felt before. _What's wrong with me? I really should go get some rest back in my room._

As Kirk started to give the girls a tour of the ship, Chekov quietly snuck off to his bedroom, unaware that one of his best friends on the ship, Sulu, was following him, suspecting something was up.


End file.
